The Promise
by PsalmReader
Summary: Modern AU - When an unexpected friendship occurs, will a promise be broken?


The Promise

Gwen was relaxing on the sofa with her longtime beau, kissing and touching when things became more heated. _This will be the night! We are finally going all the way! _She said to herself, her thoughts racing, her heart pounding like the Brown University drum line. Her body shuddered with a mixture of apprehension, excitement, love, lust, and every emotion a young woman could feel stirred into one complicated stew. She nervously unbuttoned her white blouse, slipping the smooth material off her elegant shoulders. She carefully reached for his hand and he caressed her delicate fingers before allowing her to navigate his palm around a perky bra covered breast. They both swooned in the sensation of this intimate caress as his unoccupied hand wrapped gently around her back and pulled her into a kiss. The hand kneading the supple tissue of her mound floated over the bumps of her ribcage, down the smooth skin of her slender waist, and rested upon her hip, thinly veiled by her floral skirt. His kisses deepened as Gwen felt the silky material slipping up her thigh, the air conditioning creating a draft on her now exposed hips. His fingertips hooked around the waistband of her thong. Then suddenly he broke their beautiful kiss. His hands abandoned her undergarments.

Gwen's chestnut eyes darkened with concern, "Is something wrong Lancelot?"

Lance didn't answer. He had never been with anyone. He wanted their first time to be beautiful and perfect. And a romp on the couch after bad Chinese and cheap beer was not his idea of perfection.

Lance gave her an apologetic look, "I cannot do this Gwen. This isn't the way I envisioned our first time together. And I want to make sure that with it being your first time too, that it is memorable and you feel passion and love."

"Lance, I thought that we agreed that tonight has to be the night. You're leaving," Gwen reminded him with tears welling up in her eyes. _My Lancelot is noble, kind, and brave. His newest venture will be taking him all the way to impoverished countries to build wells and help teach with Albion International Charities. But I don't know where that leaves us._

"This would have been the night," He admitted. "I wanted so badly for it to be the night but I realize what you mean to me. I think that we should wait until I come back."

Lance picked up Gwen's blouse from the floor, kissed her lips chastely, and handed it to her. He rose reluctantly from the plush cushions of her couch and made his way toward the door. With a final loving smile over his broad sexy shoulder he disappeared through the threshold. Gwen's heart sank. Now not only was she devastated by his leaving the country, she was embarrassed beyond belief. Good old humiliation, yet another cart added to the emotional rollercoaster her life had spiraled into. Gwen drew her knees up toward her chest, with her discarded shirt still clutched within her fists as she wept…

xXx

Gwen retreated to her place of solace as she always did when life served her lemons. She was already beginning to feel better as she sat on an elegant stone bench in Ealdor Park. Elated men and women were out walking their dogs. Sweet elderly couples were parked on benches feeding the birds.

Gwen's father once told her, _"In a modern world of gadgets and material things, it is easy to take for granted the value of a beautiful day."_ That Saturday morning Tom took the PlayStation remotes from Elyan and robbed Gwen of her laptop. Then Tom took his family out for a gadget free day at the park. Though she and Elyan protested angrily it turned out to be the happiest moment of her adolescence. She swore to never take her father's words for granted.

As of now Gwen was smiling brightly as she watched the children play like little knights, with plastic swords and hollow lances. Sweet giggles, cheers of victory, and dramatic deaths for noble sirs and fair maidens. They were all so adorable that Gwen didn't hear anyone walk up to her park bench.

"Hello Gwen." Lance said softly, already knowing where to find her.

"Lance." Gwen stated coldly. She still felt a little stupid from the evening before, though she didn't mean to take that out on him. _Deep down I know he was only doing what he felt was right._

Lance sat beside Gwen. "I have to be genuine with you. I want our first time to be beautiful and perfect. I look at you as a lovely flower not yet ready to be plucked. That is why I brought you this."

Lance reached into his pocket and showed Gwen a silver band with flowers and hearts engraved on it. "Gwen, I love you. This ring is a symbol of our love and a promise to be fulfilled when we are both ready."

Gwen looked at the ring and up at Lance's dark eyes. What he said felt right and she realized they should wait. "Yes, I agree with you Lance. We should promise to wait for each other when the time is right." Gwen smiled.

Lance pulled out another silver ring for himself. They held hands watching the children play until the sun spread rose-colored waves across the evening sky as it lowered itself behind the trees.

xXx

Lance left a week later with Albion International Charities promising he will write or call whenever he had a chance. Gwen missed Lance dearly. They had been together for quite a while. He'd always taken control of things, and made sure that she was doing what was best for them and their future together. She didn't know what to do now that he was gone. Lance was the one who was far away from home, but it was Gwen who felt completely and utterly lost. She didn't have many friends or family. Her parents died in a car accident a year ago, and her brother, Elyan, was out finding himself somewhere. All she had was Freya, Lance, and her clothing shop. Gwen bought the boutique with what was left of the life insurance money, after she and Elyan had taken care of their parents' final expenses. Elyan used his money to travel abroad and Gwen used hers to start a business. She called the shop, _Excalibur Designs_.

Gwen was just locking the store when a young man bumped into her. The contents of her purse splayed the sidewalk. Gwen bent down, picking everything up.

The young dark haired man did too. "I'm sorry for the mess. I'm running late for my appointment. "

"It's okay. Next time, leave earlier so you don't have to rush." Gwen said kindly.

The young man handed Gwen the last of the contents of her purse. "Thanks for the advice. My name is Merlin."

"My name is Guinevere, but you can call me Gwen. That is my shop beside us." Gwen said with a smile.

"What kind of shop is it?" Merlin asked as they both stood up.

"It's a clothing store. I make some of the clothes. The rest are by other designers."

Before Merlin could ask another question his cell phone rang. "Oh No! I better go! It was nice meeting you. I hope we see each other soon!" He yelled running down the street.

Gwen laughed but her smile faded as she caught a glimpse of all the happy couples whirling around her carrying on with their lives. She looked at her ring and sighed. At that moment she made up in her mind that she was going to have fun. It had been three months since Lance left and he'd only written her three times. She texted Freya back and forth planning a ladies' day out.

xXx

Saturday morning Gwen woke up from a peaceful sleep hearing a loud noise coming from the empty house next door. She peeked out the window and saw the for sale sign taken down. She had been working so hard to forget her loneliness that she didn't realize the house next door was sold. She decided to be a good neighbor and bake a cake. She loved to bake.

A couple hours later Gwen put on a yellow sundress and sandals. She walked next door with her strawberry cake, all tall and frosted and delicious smelling. She knocked on the door. A tall fair-skinned man with messy dark hair answered. It was Merlin.

"It's you!" they both exclaimed.

"Come in. And is that cake for me?" Merlin grinned excitedly, rubbing his hungry belly.

"Yes." Gwen said absently while looking around the large house. "This house is beautiful!"

"So are you." A voice said huskily.

Gwen spun to see who the new voice belonged to. It was a tall handsome blond.

"Hi, my name is Arthur. Who are you?"

"Guinevere, but you can call me Gwen." She said softly.

Arthur held out his hand. And Merlin retrieved the cake to free Gwen's hand for a friendly shake. Gwen took Arthur's hand and felt a sudden spark. It started at her palm and resonated throughout her body. She quickly retreated as if under a heavy assault, though his hand felt amazing to her.

Arthur looked shocked too, "Guinevere. That's a beautiful and unique name."

Gwen blushed at the way he said her name. She didn't know what was going on. She quickly felt for her ring to draw a modicum of familiarity and comfort from it. Even this did not quench the strange feelings bombarding her under the gaze of this handsome stranger. She had to go.

"Merlin and Arthur, it was nice meeting you both. I have to go. Bye." Gwen rushed out of the house. She dashed across the lawn. The speed of her gait made the sandal slip from her left foot. She turned briskly to retrieve it. But Arthur's gorgeous silhouette was now out on the porch. Her heart skid to a stop at his amused and curious grin. Gwen abandoned her sandal on the grass and fled to the comfort and relative safety of her home…

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank my incredible Beta, Embrasia for her encouragement to write this story and guidance. **


End file.
